Sabotaged
Sabotaged is the third book in The Missing Series written by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on August 24, 2010. Synopsis After helping Chip and Alex survive 15th Century London, Jonah and Katherine are summoned to help another missing child, Andrea Crowell, face her fate. Andrea is really Virginia Dare, from the Lost Colony of Roanoke. Jonah and Katherine are confident in their ability to help Andrea fix history, but when their journey goes dangerously awry, they realize that they may be in over their head. They've landed in the wrong time period. Andrea doesn't seem that interested in leaving the past. And even worse, it appears that someone has deliberately sabotaged their mission... Extended Summary After Jonah and Katherine agreed to help Andrea restore her past, JB immediately brings them to a time hollow with him. He explains that Andrea was originally Virginia Dare, who grew up in the Roanoke Colony and was the first English child born in the Americas. JB then sends the three of them to 1600, along with a sheepdog named Dare, whom JB's projectionist Sam Chase claimed would help increase their chances of success. Despite being perplexed by the claim, JB agrees to it. While traveling through time, Andrea loses the Elucidator JB gave them to use as communication, and blames Jonah for causing her to lose it. However, Jonah realizes that Andrea intentionally removed the Elucidator from Dare's collar and forces her to confess that she was responsible. Andrea confesses that she was visited by a suspicious man during the previous night who claimed she could rescue her parents, who both died in a car accident the previous summer, by typing a code into the Elucidator. Believing that she could return to the summer camp where her parents dropped her off at on the day they died, Andrea willingly entered the code into the Elucidator. She tells Jonah and Katherine that doing so caused the Elucidator to disappear and the three realize somebody sabotaged their mission. After finding and following two tracer boys, Jonah, Katherine, and Andrea are led to an unconscious man drowning in the water. Jonah rescues him, and the three learn that he is Andrea's biological grandfather, John White. Despite Andrea endangering them, Jonah and Katherine forgive Andrea and the three of them work to escape 1600. During their time in 1600, Jonah begins to develop a crush for Andrea and the three of them slowly discover that JB's projectionist, Second, was the one who sabotaged them and altered time significantly. In addition to tricking Andrea into sabotaging their mission, he endangers time by moving Andrea's tracer and making Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messed with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on and confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Jonah and Katherine then arrive in 1611, which is now vulnerable due to the ripples of Second's changes to 1600. The two are warned by both JB and Second that they must stop the ripples from ruining 1611, and that the fate of all time depends on them. Characters * Jonah Skidmore * Katherine Skidmore * Andrea Crowell * JB * Dare * Second * John White * Brendan * Antonio Category:Book